1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a carrier structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a carrier structure for carrying an electronic element and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various innovated electronic products are constantly being introduced to the public as technologies persistently advance. For catching up with the innovated electronic products, novel electronic elements are continuously developed by manufacturers. Some of the electronic elements, e.g., diodes, optic sensors, fingerprint identification chips or micro lens sets, are carried on a carrier structure.
Carrier structures having different designs are needed for fulfilling requirements of different electronic elements. A procedure for carrying an electronic element onto a carrier structure involves several processes, e.g., a crystallization process, a die-attaching process, a wiring process, a solder-ball soldering process, an adhesive dripping process or a packaging process.
However, it is often found that carrier structures having special designs cause complications in the above manufacturing processes, and a yield rate is even thus significantly degraded. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for overcoming the current issues in the carrier structure techniques.